ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Calchas
XP Gained to help in determining level range For someone who knows the formulas to determine level range for this NM, I got 105 xp on NIN75; I had my NPC Buddy out. --Lighsovit 07:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :That's a confusing number. You're supposed to get 70% of normal exp with your NPC out, which would imply that you'd have gotten 150 exp without the NPC. However, a level 76 mob would give 130, while a level 77 mob would give 160. Some mobs give more exp than normal for their level, but it's usually a pretty simple boost, like 5% or 10% extra. So... I have no idea what level that makes it. <.< I'm gonna just put 76-77 on the page for now, with a verification sign. --Kyrie 10:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::That could possibly be explained if Lightsovit had Empress Band active at the time. If so, that would bump 100 to 150, then it would be dropped by npc to 105. --Jakk Frost 00:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I've just solo'd this NM not but a few minutes ago and received exactly 100 exp. This puts his level right at 75. I've gone ahead and updated the page to reflect this.--Aiyana-Bahamut 19:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I also just soloed this guy on SAM/DNC, he gave me 93 exp... so i think that puts his level more at 74 perhaps, but lets just say hes can spawn many different levels? Perhaps from 74-77? ^^ Xynthios 02:57, December 8, 2009 {UTC} Trials with Calchas Tried as a DNC/NIN: Long fight, but no real danger of losing. Tried as a NIN/DNC: Failed due to triple hit proc. Tried as a RDM/NINNuke: Resistant to all enfeebles -> No sleep/kite nuke Tried as a RDM/NINMelee: triple hit proc Tried with a RDM/NIN THF/NIN COR/WHM BLM/WHM: Won within 3 minutes. Fight was real easy. Shadow tanks are a must and his poison is not very deadly to 75 players. I calculated the entire damage input on him to be 9107; so around ~9000. Here are my camping notes: This chart helps see his spawn pattern but sadly not his respawn time. I'd appreciate anyone cleaning this chart up for me.--Pyerzuka 11:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Easy solo Nin/Dnc, 0/13 on drop.Aryden 20:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Historical Background Calchas is a genus of scorpions, I'm not editing it because i'm not an arthropode taxonomist but it has nothing to do with greek mythology/history. Souf 20:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The Luridae Calchas is a very rare genus of 3 disjunct scorpion species found in northern/southern turkey, and on the greek islands of Samos and Megisti. Highly venemous, these scorpions relate to the Calchas of legend figuratively. The calchas of legend was a pervasive and poisonous man, causing Agamemnon to sacrifice his own daughter, and additionally the creation of the trojan horse signifying (death from inside) or poison. Aryden 22:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Tough solo as 75THF/NIN with haste gear (DD set macrod for ws) and a level 70 Soothing Healer npc. During my fight Calchas' triple attack rate was close to 50%. Used up 2 full stacks of antidotes during the fight. With Tentacle sushi +1 and 6 Marksmanship merits bloody bolts landed about half the time so it proved unreliable. Had to dismiss my npc, flee away and call a fresh npc with Tactics pearl to avoid dying. 70 limit points, no drop. Died to poison after the fight ended. Soloed as 75 DNC/NIN with evasion build, macro'd haste gear in for Utsusemi. No danger of dying, Utsusemi timers were always up, keep Fan Dance up in case he gets a lucky Triple Attack. Mostly ignored his poison spam. Having to constantly remove poison interferes with the Waltz timer, so midway through the fight I stopped erasing it and it posed no real danger. He can be stunned so Violent Flourish to Utsusemi: Ichi works easily. --Faiye 19:09, Febuary 19, 2010 (UTC) Easily soloed by 75NIN/37DNC with very mild evasion setup. 0 damage taken. Antidotes not required. 0/2--Aiyana-Bahamut 19:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Soloed fast with difficulty by 75 SAM/DNC, built TP on surrounding mobs before fight, put up Seigan/Third Eye and Sekkanokki > Darkness (With Hagun) took it down to around 70% then used 2hr, did Light, took it down to around 10%, finished it off with Soboro /DNC tanking, ended with around 400HP and was poisoned after the fight. It hit for around 180 with Pro IV from Field Manual and can Double/Triple attack, Seigan/Third eye helped a lot, absorbed a lot of hits. 0/1 Xynthios 02:46, December 08, 2009 {UTC} Easily dodge tanked by 75thf/nin fighting with 75drg, 65war, and 75rdm healing. The only damage he did to me was the poison from venom storm. Quite easy to land bloody bolts in an evasion build that preferred O-hat to Emp pin. It was overkill but LS members just wanted in on the fun. --Jakk Frost 00:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) *Hits most melee jobs at 75 for 150+ and mages for 300+ (THF/NIN in full eva gear can go Ni>Ni easily) *Trioable by NIN75 BRD 75 and RDM 66, was incredibly easy. *Soloable by well geared Nin/Dnc(75) using tp to remove poison and cure. *Duoable noproblem by a well geared NIN75 or a THF75 and no geared WHM75. 1/7 drop, No TH